Octavian And Rachel-A Match Made By Aphrodite
by SilverMoonRider101
Summary: An Octavian and Rachel love story. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Octavian POV

"Annabeth, who lives in the cave?"

"No one you need to know about. Don't go there." She walked away. And this only piqued my interest.

Rachel POV

I lay outside on the grass, wondering how in the name of Zeus, Percy and Annabeth come back from Tartarus. Oh well. Somethings are better left, unknown, I guess you could say. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and someone laid next to me.

It was that guy everyone warned me to stay away from, I didn't know his name. Against my better judgement, he was cute. Grrr.

"Who are you?" he asked, seemingly puzzled. He tilted his head, like a dog might.

"I'm the girl who lives in a cave. If I may ask, why are you wearing teddy bears?"

"I'm the augur for Camp Jupiter." Like that explains it.

"In English. I'm not a camper."

He smiled. "I read the will of the gods by consulting the fluff of disemboweled teddy bears, as some may put it. If you're not a camper, why do you live here?"

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi, Speaker of the Prophecies by Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python."

He gaped at me. I sighed. "So….my ancestor is your patron?" he asked. I nodded. I really didn't care any more. Wait, _ancestor_?

"You are descended from Apollo?" I asked, turning on my side to look at him. He nodded, looking shy.

"So," I said, looking into his sky-blue eyes, "people tell me you are a power hungry snake, want the Sibylline Books, and are pretty much evil. Explain why I shouldn't kill you."

He smirked at me, but it faltered. He flopped back on the grass. "I don't know," he mumbled at the sky. "Most of what you said is true, I just don't refer to myself as a power hungry snake, Milady Oracle."

_Milady Oracle. _Me likey.

"Milday Oracle?"

"Sorry. It just feels right. I probably should go, people don't want me near you." He stood and offered me a hand. I took it.

"Rachel. My name is Rachel," I murmured, lost in his eyes.

"I'm Octavian." He kissed me, once, on the lips, and departed.

I then realized what happened. _Aphrodite, if you screw this up, I will come to Olympus and kill you. Painfully. _I silently vowed.

Octavian POV

_I kissed the Oracle. _

"VENUS!" I shouted at the sky from where I sat on my temporary bed in the Apollo cabin. "_If you screw this up, I will kill you_." I muttered angrily. Thank the gods I was the only one here.

_Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. _

Her name swirled around a round my head. I was in love. Oh, so in love. Curses, Venus! Oracles don't date! I must do an augury. I _can't_ leave this in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything. There it is is plain english, sorry if you don't speak it. **

Rachel POV

The next day-in the morning-I saw red lights coming from Temple Hill. Octavian was doing an augury.

_Why_ does that make me hot? Augury, the word might have something to do with it.

Bad Rachel, don't think dirty thoughts. You can't date. Ancient law. And they need an Oracle or it'll just be Octavian.

Dear Gods, why does it keep returning to _him_?!

Octavian POV

I wonder if Rachel saw my augury?

Mmmmm, Rachel.

Bad Octavian! The will of the gods is hard to understand!

Venus obviously agrees, but Apollo might want to kill me. Bacchus doesn't care, and Mars and Vulcan agree with Venus to make her happy. Juno hates the idea, and Jupiter had to agree. Diana would disagree from the start, but Ceres just wants us to eat cereal.

Hmmm, a cereal date?

Might be lame.

"_But_," a small part of me argued, "_is your ancestor really going to blast you_?"

"_Yes, he will,_" the sensible part of me answered. But the part of me controlled by Venus made my legs walk to the Oracles' Cave.

Rachel's POV

I heard footsteps approach my cave and I peeked out. It was Octavian. I invited him in, telling him to make himself comfortable, but not to trash the place.

He smirked at me and flopped on the couch. Smiling cockily, he asked, "Does this count as comfortable-looking, Milady?"

Against my will I giggled. Damn you Aphrodite. "Yes, I suppose it does. I'm just finishing a painting."

"Interesting, is this what all Greeks do in their spare time?"

"Have you forgotten I'm mortal? I'm clear-sighted. Don't get prejudiced. and more so. And the spirit of the Oracle sometimes goes through me into the painting."

I put the finishing touches on and Octavian peered over my shoulder.

"It looks like some sort of battle of magic," he murmured, his finger gliding gently over the canvas, not smearing it in the slightest.

Points to him. Grrr.

"It does seem like it, doesn't it? See, look, there are the wands, and the lights are the spells. . . . but what are the orbs? And they look like enormous pearls, don't they? I feel oddly, well. . . drawn to them."

"Maybe they hold prophecies."

I snapped my fingers. "I get it! This must be some sort of. . . . prophecy stronghold, and only certain people can touch them. Like the people they were made to. . . and they're protecting one of those prophecies! But whom are the Light Side?"

"No idea." He walked back to the couch. I felt an odd chill, like someone was watching us.

But it was through my brain.

Apollo was tuning in.

"_Hey, Ollo_," I thought in my head. "_Go away_."

_"I want to know what you plan to do to my descendant_."

"_That makes it sound as if I'm going to rape him_."

"_YOU WILL NOT_!"

"_Whomever said I would?! Jeezum, the god of eternal bachelors being overprotective scares me_."

"_Shut up_."

"_Leave my head_."

"_You do it_."

"_How can I? It's my head!_"

"RACHEL!" Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. "You ok? Ya spazzed out."

"Sorry Octavian. It just comes with having a god in my head."

"Excuse me?"

"Apollo, my patron, he pops in from time to time. Right now he's listening to everything we say."

"Er, why?"

"No idea, but for right now he seems to fear for your safety."

"I need more information."

"For some ridiculous reason, he thinks I would rape you."

"Okkkaaaaay. Creepy. Would you?"

"No!"

"I take that as an offensive comment on my sexuality."

"Sexist pig. But I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm kidding, Milady."

"Oh dear gods. Though I do like the Milady part."

And so I sat next to him so we could get better aquatinted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

****Rachel POV

"OCTAVIAN SIMMONS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Man, was I _pissed_.

Let me back up a bit.

~half an hour earlier~

I had just finished a painting similar to the one I had painted earlier. It seemed to consist of boys and girls sailing in little boats towards a humongous castle.

One looked like a miniature Percy, but another had _actual red hair,_ like me. I hate strawberry-blondes. Trying to pass themselves off as redheads._ They wish they were that cool!_

The castle would make Annabeth have a heart attack. It was beautiful, with hundreds of towers and turrets and windows. The windows glowed like stars, and the lake was as smooth as glass.

I wondered why I would paint something like this.

Suddenly said girl walked in.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I greeted her cheerfully, quickly covering the painting. This was to odd to share with anyone. But of course she caught the motion.

''New painting?" she asked, sitting on the couch. I bit my lip, wondering if I could tell her. I decided I could trust Annabeth. I told her about the painting, bringing it out.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should ask Penny or Lou Ellen. It seems magical." That's when I decided to tell someone about my relationship.

~five minuteness later~ (yes minuteness intentional)

"I knew it was real!" Penny exclaimed, walking through the doorway. She then spotted the painting.

''Why do you have a picture of my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she asked.

Penelope Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, was a _witch_?

Complete WTF moment. (Wednesday, Thursday, Friday -the first letters equal- WTF)

Octavian POV

I had been lingering outside when Penelope walked in. Suddenly I heard her say ''And you know Octavian is lingering outside, listening to every word we say?"

The silence was unbearable. Suddenly I heard Rachel scream, "OCTAVIAN SIMMONS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Oopsie.

I went in to face my death. I saw Rachel looking as if she was about to kill me, Penny smiling, and Annabeth rolling her eyes.

Penny told them something in Greek, preferably to do with the painting Rachel had left out, and then her and Annabeth left.

Which left me alone with an angry redhead.

NOT GOOD.

I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me.

"Do you have _any idea_ how _pissed_ I am?" I immediately felt bad.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry. What can I do to fix this?"

She opened one eye. Then closed it. "Romans are too harsh. . . Greeks to easygoing. . . I know, this will work. . . Early 1900's punishments. Your screwed." she mused.

She turned to me. ''Octavian, have you ever been spanked?"

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously:__**  
**_Octavian POV

"Octavian, have you ever been spanked?"

Oh shit.

_Now:_

"Er. . .no?"

She sighed and flopped back on the couch.

"Octavian, that was a serious betrayal of my trust."

"I'm sorry. . I just wanted to talk but-"

"Save it. Either you accept it, I spank you, or I kill you, or you swear on the river Styx to stay away from me unless it's under the most calling circumstances."

Be killed by Rachel, swear to stay away from her, or get spanked by said girl.

"I-I'll take the sp-sp-spanking." I whispered out.

Rachel looked at me. "You can't even _say_ it?" she asked incredulously. I nodded weakly. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm not doing this to punsh you, or to hurt you, but just to make sure it never happens again. Got it?"

I nodded weakly, and the next thing I knew I was over her lap, y pants and underwear at my knees.

_Oh, dear gods above, what did I get myself into? _

But being _spanked_ by _Rachel_. . . . OW! She had started.

Rachel POV

Dear gods above, I was spanking Octavian.

Another complete WTF moment. I noticed Apollo had gone, so I was thankful.

So I started.

It was surreal, but it felt. . . right.

A stray thought flew across my mind now and then. Here's how it went.

My hand flew across his rear, turning it a light pink. He-so far-had made no sound except for a gasp at the first stinging smack.

Tough.

My parents, hopeful for a prim and proper society lady had spanked me loads of times, but I never cried. I learned to hold in my emotions.

But he was having no such luck.

It was turning a reddish hue now, and he was gasping.

Suck it up, man.

But it was cutesy. Him being spanked for the sly child he was.

It was a deep red now. He was kind-of sobbing. But then he started kicking and squirming.

Stupid. I worked on his sit-spots and he eventually gave into the tears.

It was a dusky color now. ''Octavian, will you Ever do something like that again?"

"N-n-oo! Rachel . . .p-p-please s-s-stop. . So sor-ry. ."

It wasn't the worst he could get, but I decided to stop. I brought him into a hug, pulling his clothes up as I did.

He gasped. Looking at me with tear-filled eyes, he asked, ''Not again?"

"Only if you do something really stupid," I said, hugging him. He hugged me back.

Cue 'aaws'. ''Rachel. . .?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Without even thinking about the ancient laws, the gods, or anything else really, I kissed him. "'Course, Octavian. But don't make me do that again. Promise?"

"'Course. Love you."

I just hugged him back.

~ten minutes later~

Octavian POV

I just got spanked by Rachel, and then became her boyfriend.

How in the name of Hell does that _happen_?

Not that I'm complaining of course. . . . but the fact that my rear end is on fire -and that I cried- is not cool.

Other than that, I'm happy.


End file.
